Flowers
by kenra
Summary: TWEWY Flowers have a way of expressing themselves. Setting: Few months after the game. JoshuaXneku


Disclaimer: I don't own Subarashiki kono sekai.

Flowers...

What is so special about them?

Is it the way they beautifully bloom when the sun has risen? Is it the way they add more color to a plain grassy field? Or is it... the way they are expressed to the person they like...?

These were the questions that ran inside a 16 year old teenager's mind.

Neku sat on a chair inside his room browsing through a scrapbook on his desk. But this wasn't any ordinary scrapbook. It was a scrapbook filled with different types of preserved flowers. Each page was of a different flower with a different meaning underneath.

The reason was...

* * *

It was just another day in Shibuya. Same people. Same crowded streets.

But to Neku, it was all worth it.

For him, it doesn't matter now whether things appear the same. As long as one enjoys it and make it different, then the day will end the way one can end it.

As long as the day or the world begins with you, it doesn't matter how things appear the same.

Neku kept this in mind when he ventured out to the day along with his friends. Yeah, just like any other day.

But was this any other day...?

* * *

Neku went to the Statue of Hachiko, their usual meeting place. He came early so that he wouldn't be teased again by his friends by always being late.

As soon as he got there, he was met with utter surprise.

In front of the statue, lay a single blue funnel - shaped flower with a small card attached to it.

A flower that was addressed to him.

He picked it up and stared at it's beauty, while he read the content of the card.

"To: _Neku Sakuraba..."_

That's all that was written and it didn't show any other names beside him. Could it be that he has a secret admirer..? Or is it just a prank by Beat when he said he secretly loved flowers of any kind...?

It couldn't be Shiki for she wouldn't come up with things like this. It couldn't be Rhyme either, for the girl is too busy with her brother to pay any interest in him.

Mr. H. wouldn't do this thing anyway and he would probably avoid him for a few days if it is him.

Yeah, maybe it was Beat pranking him. Then again, he's not that smart to come up with a prank like this.

Slowly, he contemplated as he unconsciously fiddled with the flower on his hand. Then he realized something...

"No... it couldn't be...can it..?"

Then he shook his head to the sides.

"Why would I even hope it's _him_..?"

He looked at the flower sadly while touching the soft petal of it.

Soon his friends arrived and were surprised to see Neku holding a such a beautiful thing.

Neku explained and asked if they were the ones who sent this to him. Firstly to Beat, to confirm that it's not a prank. Then to Shiki and then Rhyme.

"Are you nuts, yo?! I would'ave come up with something else to prank yo'os with..!" He laughed while thinking of different pranks to do to him.

"N-no, Neku! I didn't do such a thing!!" Shiki said blushing while waving her arms frantically.

"Me neither... I'm not interested in you that way, I'm sorry." Rhyme said looking a bit sad at him.

"If yo'os interested in my sister, yo'os better not hurt her! A knuckle sandwich is whatchu looking fo'!" Beat raised his fist to make a point.

"Beat, stop threatening Neku." Rhyme said sighing with her hands flopped down.

"Well if it's not from you guys and it would be weird if it's Mr. H." Neku crossed his arms thinking.

"Maybe it really is from a secret admirer!" Shiki beamed at him.

"Or maybe it was sent from _him_.." Neku whispered to himself hoping it's true.

"Did you just say something Neku..?" SHiki asked.

"No, I didn't say anything." He replied while looking at the card. Then he saw that there's something written on the back of the card. It said "Morning Glory"

"That must be the name of the flower shop where it was sold, aight?" Beat said while he also looked at the content of the card.

"No, Beat. I think it's the name of the flower itself." Rhyme replied.

"Oh, sorry yo. But Morning Glory can be a good name for a flower shop!"

"You know, from what I have heard, flowers have different meanings assigned to them. Maybe that's why this particular flower was given to you." Rhyme stated to them.

"Oh like roses when they signify love, right?" Shiki asked.

"Yeah! Just like that, Shiki." Then both girls giggled.

"But man, shouldn't it be that the guy is the one giving flowers. Not the other way around..." Neku said.

"Who cares about that? At least you got a flower, be happy!" Shiki told him with her hands on her hips.

"Alright, sheesh..._I am glad about the whole thing but also slightly scared for this type of thing just screams "Stalker, Stalker!"..._" Neku thought.

After that, they decided to go through their schedule for that day. First stop was at Ramen Don's shop. To their surprise, in front of the said shop lay another flower. This time a different one and again it was addressed to him.

The name of the flower was "Calla Lily".

Again, no name appeared to see who sent this to him. But Neku looked at the flower fondly, for he really secretly adored flowers.

Then he shook his head again, thinking that this all a part of one big joke.

His friends thought otherwise and convince him that it was all too grand to be a joke. They also said that he should keep this one prior to the other one he received earlier that day.

He already decided from the beginning that he wouldn't throw such flowers. He would be out of his mind to do that considering that he claimed that he loves flowers.

No, he would preserved them on an acid - proof scrapbook later when he gets home.

All of their favorite places or places that they usually had gone to appeared to have a single flower laid in front of every place. Each a different one and each addressed to him.

The girls giggled every time feeling giddy while Beat just kept on him patting him on the back whenever he received one.

"You are one lucky dawg, you know that aight?"

"This person must really liked you to sent you a different one in every store." The little blonde girl said.

"And this person must really know you well considering that every place we visit has one." Shiki contemplated.

"Well I don't know anyone besides from you guys and Mr. H. who might know me well. And no it's not Mr. H. please." Neku crossed his arms and looked at the side...

"No one..._except...him_.." he whispered.

* * *

The day ended and all of them said their goodbyes. Everyone went their separate ways and Neku headed home.

As soon as he arrived, he saw at his doorstep, another flower lying there radiating its beauty.

It was an orange colored rose. And again, it was addressed to him. He picked it up and sniffed it, taking in its intoxicating aroma.

He then put it in a plastic bag that he got earlier with the rest of the flowers that he received.

After looking at his bag of flowers, he then noticed a note in the door. It was from his parents.

_Dear Neku, I'm sorry that this is sudden but your Father asked me to accompany him to this convention. I had to agree because he was so nervous to be left alone. Don't worry, I know that you could take care of yourself so I left money on the kitchen table. You have a spare key with you dear anyways. We won't be back until tomorrow night. Take care, love lots!_

So he was alone, not that he was sad or anything. He was used to this already.

Taking out the spare key from his pocket, he opened the door. Expecting the house to be dark, only to see that there's a faint light coming from the living room.

Thinking that his parents forgot to turn it off, he proceeded down the hallway to go to the living room.

As soon as he got closer, he noticed that it was not only one but several small lights.

When he arrived, he was surprised to see that the whole room was filled with scented candles. Then suddenly he dropped his bag when he saw that at the center of the whole room, stood a person carrying a single red rose.

"Careful Neku, I didn't want any flower I gave to you to be ruined now." Catching the bag with his psychic abilities and then slowly putting it on the sofa.

It was a person he knew too well.

"I would rather have preferred to just come and see you to give this to you but Mr. H. insisted that I should be romantic about it... Then again, it was fun leading you on this way too. Hee hee, right Neku?" he said while walking towards him slowly.

"..Joshua..Why..?"

"Neku, do you know what it means when I give you a single red rose..? What a single red rose means when  
given to a person..? A person that they..." Joshua touched Neku's chin with his free hand and tilt it towards his face.

"...Wh-?" He was stopped when a pair of soft lips met his own. After recovering from the shock, he wrapped his arms around Joshua's neck and kissed back. Joshua let go of Neku's chin and wrapped his arms around Neku's body while also trying not to ruin the rose when he embraced him.

After a while, Joshua slowly pulled away and whispered breathlessly... "This is also another way of expressing how I feel... do you know what it means now..?"

Neku nodded with his cheeks burning.

"That's a good boy." Joshua smirked and patted his head.

"I'm not a pet, Joshua!" Neku waved off Joshua's hand away, then crossing his arms, and looking away from him pouting.

* * *

Flowers have a way of expressing themselves.

"Neku, Joshua's here to see you!" His mom shouted up to his room.

They have a language that clearly shows through their beauty.

"Tell him to wait for me outside! I'll be there in 5 minutes!" He shouted back while closing his scrapbook.

"Alright!" His mom shouted back.

For each type of flower, there is a different language.

"Okay, I'm here!" He said breathlessly.

"That took at least 7 minutes. You're 2 minutes late, Neku. Hee hee." Joshua smirked.

"Shut up! Besides I wouldn't be late, if you didn't come early as we planned! I told you to come later." Neku flushed angrily at him.

"Oh, but I missed Neku-kun too much. So I came by earlier than expected." Joshua patted his head again.

"Stop calling me th--" He stopped when he was presented another single red rose.

"Do you still know what this means, Neku..?" Joshua's face became soft and gentle.

And that language can hold on to you when properly presented to you.

"I know.." Neku smiled sheepishly.

"I know..."

* * *

Flower meanings

Morning Glory: affection  
Calla Lily: magnificent beauty  
Orange colored rose: passion  
Single red – rose: "I - Love - you.."

Review please.. 


End file.
